


(Fanart) Killing Time Book Cover

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fanart, Romulans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Alternate cover for Della Van Hise's Trek pro-novel





	(Fanart) Killing Time Book Cover

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I found where someone thoughtfully posted a .pdf of the much discussed “uncensored” version of Della Van Hise’s pro-novel “Killing Time” which I’ve heard about for years. 
> 
> Killing Time PDF 
> 
> I read it last night and concluded a couple things - 1) I don’t think I actually read the original. I was in school then and might have been too busy and just skipped this one 2) even if I was one of the lucky ones who managed to purchase the “unexpurgated” version – I would not have been able to tell I had bought something scandalous…The "naughty" parts are pretty subtle.
> 
> Anyway, here is my version of the cover with the AOS guys standing in (because Ensign-Kirk-the-screw-up is kinda their thing, isn’t it?) and the Romulan Commander playing herself. (That was supposed to be her in the book, right?) An interesting read, but a bit of a let down after more than a quarter century of rumor and gossip…


End file.
